A vehicle system may include vehicle relay circuitry having separate circuits that are connected to a relay socket adapted to receive a relay at a relay box. The continuity of each circuit may be individually tested by using a multi-meter or a test probe light. However, this is a somewhat time consuming process for determining the continuity of the entire relay circuit. In addition, the relay socket may have generally small dimensions such that it may be cumbersome to contact the multi-meter lead or test light lead with the circuit.